Apa yang Terjadi di The Cannons?
by TauHumba
Summary: Lily Potter, 25 tahun, Junior Manager The Cannons... Missing Moment of Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini  WARNING: M FOR LANGUAGE, RATING: NC-16


**Terima kasih semuanya telah me-review dan membaca ****Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 1 dan 2****, juga ****Lima Tahun: Lily dan Alan****. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku tetap bersemangat. Berikut ini adalah sequel ****Rose Weasley dan Iris Zabini 2****.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling<strong>

**Rating: NC-16**

**Warning: M for Language and Lime. Satu adegan dalam cerita ini berasal dari Drama Asia: Meteor Garden.**

**APA YANG TERJADI DI THE CANNONS?**

Lily Potter menendang lepas sepatu berhak setinggi sepuluh centi yang dipakainya. Kakinya sakit karena memakai sepatu berwarna merah menyala, yang menurut Rose sangat cantik dan cocok untuk kaki Lily yang bagus. Rose tidak tahu betapa menderitanya Lily memakai sepatu aneh itu dan dia harus menghabiskan waktu seminggu untuk berlatih memakainya. Kalau bukan untuk pekerjaan Lily tidak akan mau memakai sepatu ini, Lily lebih menyukai sepatu olahraga yang bisa dipakai untuk apa saja.

Lily saat ini bekerja sebagai Junior Manager klub Quidditch Chudley Cannons. Selama beberapa tahun ini, dengan masuknya wajah-wajah baru dan transfer pemain yang terjadi beberapa kali, Cannons telah berusaha merubah peringkat mereka sebagai yang terakhir menjadi peringkat duapuluh di Liga Quidditch. Prestasi yang lumayan menurut Lily, dengan adanya klub-klub baru yang bermunculan seperti jamur.

Kantor Chudley Cannons terletak di pinggiran London bagian barat, agak ke wilayah pedalaman untuk menghindari mata para Muggle karena di belakang kantor terdapat lapangan Quidditch luas, yang bahkan lebih luas dari lapangan Quidditch Hogwarts. Wajar saja, soalnya anggota klubnya adalah profesional. Kantornya sendiri adalah gedung megah yang berbentuk segi empat di cat putih dengan interior yang mewah. Dengan interior yang mewah ini, dengan sendirinya para staff diwajibkan untuk berpenampilan menarik. Seperti itulah Lily sekarang, dengan setelan hitam yang lumayan seksi dan sepatu bertumit tinggi merah menyala, duduk di sudut ruangan luas yang berinterior mewah itu.

Sebagai seorang Junior Manager, tugas Lily adalah mencari daftar nama pelatih yang berpotensi, membantu Senior Manager memilih pemain yang cocok dengan formasi, membuat jadwal pertandingan, mengatur program wawancara dan sebagainya. Mungkin akan butuh perkamen yang panjang kalau disebutkan satu persatu, intinya, banyak sekali yang harus dilakukan Lily dari pagi sampai sore.

Setelah lulus Hogwarts tujuh tahun lalu, Lily langsung melamar sebagai chaser pada Holeyhead Harpies, klub favoritnya, tapi CV-nya ditolak entah karena apa. Lily sempat stress dan menganggur selama setahun. Ditahun berikutnya dia melamar lagi, namun ditolah lagi karena manager Harpies telah membeli pemain dari klub luar negeri. Lily kemudian menyerah di Harpies dan pindah ke klub favoritnya yang kedua, The Tornadoes, tapi seperti Harpies, manager Tornadoes juga lebih memilih untuk mentransfer pemain dari luar negeri. Lily menyerah dan melamar di klub yang paling tidak disukainya, Chudley Cannon. Manager Cannons, Mr. Robert Matteo, langsung menerima Lily, tapi bukan sebagai chaser, seperti yang diinginkan Lily, melainkan sebagai asistennya. Lily sempat protes juga, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menerimanya, daripada tidak memiliki pekerjaan. Kemudian Matteo mangajarinya hal-hal yang dilakukan sebagain seorang Manager dan tiga tahun kemudian mengangkat Lily menjadi Junior Manager.

Lily sangat membenci pekerjaan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa keluar karena tak ada klub Quidditch yang mau menerimanya jika dia melamar sebagai pemain. Ada dua alasan mengapa dia tidak ingin bekerja untuk klub Chudley Cannon; yang pertama adalah karena klub ini sama sekali belum pernah memenangkan Liga Quidditch, yang kedua adalah James. James merupakan seeker The Cannons dan Lily sangat tidak ingin bekerja di tempat yang ada James-nya karena dia akan memperlakukan Lily sebagai adik kecilnya tanpa peduli apakah Lily senang atau tidak. Tetapi Lily sangat senang karena setahun yang lalu James telah ditransfer ke Irlandia, syukurlah. Jadi Lily bisa bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan di sini tanpa perlu ada yang mengawasi. Sebenarnya seperti itu, tapi masih ada Lysander Scamander, yang langsung diterima sebagain chaser oleh Matteo, setelah dia lulus Hogwarts.

Lysander adalah anak Aunt Luna, sahabat keluarga Weasley/Potter. Dulu saat masih di Hogwarts, dia dan kembarannya, Lorcan sangat menyukai Lily, dia adalah favorit mereka. Pada tahun-tahun awal mereka di Hogwarts, mereka sangat dekat dengannya, mereka menganggapnya sebagai kakak perempuan yang tidak pernah mereka miliki. Lily selalu bersama mereka, menjaga mereka, membantu mereka mengerjakan PR dan hal-hal seperti itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka perlahan-lahan menjauhkan diri, mungkin karena masing-masing sudah dewasa dan mereka juga lebih tinggi kira-kira limabelas centi darinya, jadi mereka tidak memerlukan orang yang lebih pendek dari mereka sebagai pelindung.

Sejak Lysander bergabung dengan The Cannons lima tahun yang lalu, hari-hari Lily jadi lebih mengerikan. Dia punya dua orang pengawas, James dan Lysander. Lysander lebih parah karena dia melaporkan apapun yang Lily lakukan pada Mom dan Dad. Saat Dragomir, beater The Cannons, mengajaknya berkencan, Lysander langsung melaporkan pada Mom dan Dad, membuat Mom langsung bertanya pada Aunt Hermione dimana tempat memesan gaun pengantin. Lily langsung mengutuk dan menyumpah Lysander di depan Mom dan Dad, sehingga Mom melarangnya kembali ke apartemen mungilnya di London. Hello, dia, cewek 25 tahun masih dilarang-larang oleh orangtua? Ya, setidaknya cuma menginap malam itu saja.

"Lily!" kata suara yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Suara itu berasal dari atas kepalanya, dia terlalu sibuk menunduk sehingga tidak memperhatikan ada orang datang.

Lily tetap menunduk dan pura-pura sibuk menulis.

"Lily Potter!" kata suara itu terdengar mendesak.

Lily mengangkat muka dan langsung berhadapan dengan mata biru Lysander.

"Hai, Lysander, aku tidak mendengarmu datang," kata Lily tesenyum paksa dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak melempar perkamen yang sedang ditulisnya ke kepala Lysander. Sikap Lysander yang sok dan menganggap diri lebih tua membuat Lily selalu sebal.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih mempergunakan telingamu," kata Lysander sok.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk nasihatmu, Lysander," kata Lily, berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya diberi kesabaran.

"Baiklah! Sebenarnya aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu... aku ingin hari liburku ditambah dua hari, sabtu dan minggu," kata Lysander, kedengaran memaksa, seperti Lily-lah yang menyebabkan dia cuma dapat satu hari libur.

""Baiklah Lysander aku akan membicarakan masalahmu dengan, Mr. Matteo," kata Lily tersenyum paksa lagi.

"Aku menginginkan hasil yang positif," kata Lysander, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Lily.

Lily mendengus. Salah satu tugasnya yang lain dan yang paling meyebalkan adalah selalu bersikap ramah terhadap para memain The Cannons, para pemain harus senang dan menikmati bergabung dengan Cannons. Dan berpura-pura seperti itu membuat Lily harus memasang senyum setiap hari, meskipun dia tidak ingin tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Lysander berjalan melewati Lily menuju pintu lain di sebelah kiri. Sesampai di pintu itu dia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Lily bertopang dagu memandang tanaman hias yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan. Lysander mendesah. Dia sudah sangat menyukai Lily sejak dulu, sejak mulai menyadari apa itu perasaan suka, sejak melihat Lily telah berpacaran dengan Alan Zabini dan melupakannya dan Lorcan. Tapi Lysander tahu bahwa Lily tidak menyukainya, Lily hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik kecil yang manis dan sedikit bandel, dari dulu memang selalu begitu.<p>

"Lysander!" kata Dragomir, pria menyebalkan berambut hitam, saat Lysander masuk ke ruang ganti pemain. Dragomir adalah mantan pacar Lily. "Kupikir hari ini hari liburmu?"

"Ya, aku datang mengunjungi Lily," kata Lysander, kemudian memandang berkeliling, ruangan itu kosong. "Mana yang lain?"

"Sedang di lapangan... Omong-omong soal Lily, semakin hari dia kelihatan semakin _hot _saja, ya! Lihat kakinya, ya ampun! Kaki seperti itu memang diciptakan untuk melingkar di pinggang pria... aku menyesal kami putus sebelum aku mencobanya," kata Dragomir dengan mata nyalang, mungkin sedang membayangkan kaki Lily melingkar di pinggangnya.

Lysander langsung meninju wajah Dragomir dengan keras, membuatnya terdorong di pintu locker. Dari dulu dia memang sangat membenci laki-laki ini, dia telah mendengar Lysander dan dua temannya yang lain mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat tidak pantas tentang Lily, dan Lysander bersyukur Lily putus dengannya.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Dragomir, memegang wajahnya yang baru saja ditinju Lysander.

Lysander menyambar kerah jubah Dragomir dan menariknya mendekat. "Aku akan meninjumu lagi kalau mau berani berkata seperti itu lagi tentang Lily," kata Lysander diwajah Dragomir. "Ingat itu!" kemudian mendorongnya dengan keras ke lantai.

Dia memberikan pandangan membunuh terakhir pada Dragomir kemudian keluar menuju lapangan Quidditch.

"Lysander, Hai!" terdengar suara panggilan.

Lysander berbalik dan melihat sahabatnya Jonathan Wood, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang gelap, berjalan ke arahnya sambil memegang Firebolt 6000.

"Aku bisa menggoreng telur diwajahmu," kata Jonathan, setelah sampai di dekat Lysander dan memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama.

Lysander memang menyadari wajahnya yang merah karena marah. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jonathan, mengajaknya duduk di bangku di depan ruang ganti.

"Dragomir... dia mengatakan hal yang kurang ajar tentang Lily," kata Lysander dengan nada marah.

"Jangan pedulikan dia! Dia memang selalu begitu," kata Jonathan. "Pria brengsek seperti itu harusnya dihindari."

"Mengapa wanita selalu menyukai pria brengsek?" tanya Lysander, nada frustrasi terdengar dari suaranya.

"Pria brengsek biasanya tampan," jawab Jonathan santai. "Malam ini kita ke Sky Night, yuk!"

"Baiklah."

* * *

><p>Setelah pulang kerja, Lily dan Kristen, sekretaris Matteo, ber-apparate ke Sky Night. Kristen, cewek seksi berambut coklat gelap itu ingin Lily bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Selama ini Kristen selalu meminta pendapat Lily tentang segala hal, termasuk tentang kekasih-kekasihnya, dan dia selalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lily. Menurutnya, Lily adalah panutan. Lily kadang merasa jengkel juga dengan sikap antik Kristen ini. Bayangkan saja saking terpesonanya sama Lily dia selalu melakukan apapun yang Lily lakukan, memakai pakaian seperti pakaian Lily, berjalan seperti cara Lily berjalan, bahkan berniat mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi merah, untung saja Lily mencegah hal itu karena dia tidak ingin ada kembarannya yang berkeliaran di kantor yang sama.<p>

"Aduh! Kemana sih, Jonathan?" tanya Kristen. Mereka sedang duduk di bar dan Kristen telah puluhan kali memandang pintu masuk di belakang mereka.

"Jonathan? Wood?"

"Jonathan Wood, Lil, siapa lagi? Aku telah menceritakan padamu tentang hubungan kami,"

"Jadi Jo-Jo yang selalu kau ceritakan itu Jonathan?"

"Jonathan, Lil," kata Kristen, memandang pintu lagi.

Kristen dan Jonathan? Selama ini Lily bertanya-tanya siapa Jo-Jo yang selalu diceritakan Kristen dengan begitu bersemangat. Lily bukannya tidak setuju, tapi Jonathan itu tipe pendiam dan tidak suka banyak bicara, sedangkan Kristen adalah tipe yang ceria dan suka bicara tentang berbagai hal, yang kadang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Itu Jo-Jo!" seru Kristen bersemangat, memandang pintu masuk.

Lily ikut memandang pintu dan melihat Jonathan masuk bersama Lysander. Benar juga, mereka bersahabat jadi kemana-mana harus bersama, pikir Lily mendengus.

"Hai!" kata Jonathan mencium pipi Kristen, yang tersenyum senang, kemudian duduk disamping Kristen. "Hai, Lil!"

"Hai, Jonathan! Selama ini Kristen selalu bercerita tentang Jo-Jo, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa kau adalah Jo-Jo... Hai, Lysander!"

"Hai, Lily, Kristen!" kata Lysander, duduk disamping Lily.

"Sebenar aku tidak suka dipanggil Jo-Jo, tapi Kristen adalah perkecualian," kata Jonathan, kemudian mencium Kristen dibibirnya.

Lily dan Lysander berpandangan kemudian membuang muka.

Mereka kemudian minum-minum selama beberapa saat, dan berbincang-bincang tentang para pemain yang akan ditransfer Cannons musim Liga mendatang dan bagaimana pemilik The Cannons, Daniel Ambrocate tidak menyetujui beberapa keputusan Matteo.

"Ambrocate akan mengadakan rapat staff minggu depan," kata Kristen.

"Ya, Matteo sudah memberitahuku dan aku harus menulis ulang beberapa hal penting," kata Lily.

"Lily!" kata sebuah suara dari belakang.

Lily berbalik dan melihat Dragomir berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang segelas sampanye.

"Hai, Dragomir!" kata Lily, tersenyum.

"Walaupun kita sudah tidak berkencan lagi, tapi aku masih diijinkan untuk berdansa satu dua lagu denganmu kan?" kata Dragomir, mengulurkan tangannya pada Lily.

"Tentu saja, Dragomir," kata Lily tersenyum dan berjalan ke lantai dansa bersama Dragomir.

Dragomir menarik Lily mendekat ke tubuhnya, Lily tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak ingat lagi mengapa kita bisa berhenti berkencan," kata Dragomir.

"Ada hubungannya dengan mantra yang bisa menumbuhkan tanduk di kepala. Itu keahlian James," kata Lily, tersenyum. Dia masih sering tertawa kalau mengingat kejadian itu. James telah membuat Dragomir bertanduk saat jumpa press international di kantor The Cannons. Keesokan harinya kejadian itu menjadi berita utama Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, dan harian olahraga international, The Daily Field. Dragomir langsung memutuskan Lily saat itu juga, tapi Lily tidak merasakan apa-apa saat diputuskan, dia malah merasa bahwa kejadian itu sangat lucu, dan hal itu membuat Dragomir semakin marah.

"Waktu itu aku tidak berniat memutuskanmu, tapi aku sangat marah."

"Sudahlah, Dragomir, tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja," kata Lily tersenyum.

"Kita punya banyak kenangan indah, Lily," kata Dragomir, menundukkan kepalanya ke wajah Lily.

Pernyataan itu sebenarnya tidak benar. Mereka tidak punya banyak kenangan indah karena mereka baru sebulan jadian sebelum James mengacaukan segalanya. Namun, satu hal yang pasti Dragomir adalah pria tampan yang sangat pandai mencium. Ciumannya selalu bisa membuat Lily menginginkan satu ciuman lagi. Seperti saat ini Dragomir telah menciumnya dengan segala keahliannya, dan Lily juga membalasnya dengan begitu antusias.

Mereka melepaskan diri setelah beberapa saat.

"Yuk, kita duduk," kata Dragomir, mengajak Lily duduk bersamanya. Lily mengangguk dan dengan senang hati duduk bersama Dragomir dan melupakan Kristen, Jonathan dan Lysander yang memandangnya dengan mendelik

Lily dan Dragomir minum-minum dan saling berciuman.

* * *

><p>Lysander memandang wajahnya dalam cermin di toilet pria. Mata birunya berkabutkan kemarahan dan rambutnya pirangnya kusut berantakan karena terlalu banyak disentuh. Dia memang selalu mengacak-acakkan rambutkan kalau sedang kesal. Lily memang telah membuatnya sangat kesal, berpagutan dengan Dragomir seolah tidak ada hari esok. Lysander sangat tidak tahan memandang pemandangan itu, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Lily bukan kekasih, saudara atau apapun, Lily hanyalah sahabat keluarga.<p>

Menghela nafas lagi, Lysander berjalan keluar toilet. Sampai di lorong dia bertemu dengan Lily yang baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita.

"Hai, Lysander?" kata Lily, tersenyum.

"Dragomir sangat tidak pantas untukmu Lily, dia hanya menginginkanmu di tempat tidur, dia tidak mencintaimu. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya padaku, dia menginginkan kakimu melingkar di tubuhnya," kata Lysander, menatap Lily dengan tajam.

"Ohya?" kata Lily santai, "Aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya kalau kakiku melingkar di tubuhnya."

"Kau tidak ingin disebut jalang atau pelacur kan, Lil?"

"Kau baru saja menyebutnya, Lysander, jadi tidak apa-apa," kata Lily cuek, kemudian hendak berjalan meninggalkan Lysander.

Lysander dengan cepat menahan lengan Lily.

"Apakah kau tidur dengannya, Lil?" tanya Lysander.

"Aku akan memberitahu karena itu urusanmu, Lysander," kata Lily.

"Dengan siapa lagi kau berhubungan sex, Lil, apakah dengan semua anggota tim Cannons kecuali aku, karena aku tidak ingat pernah membaringkan diri di atasmu?"

Wajah Lily memerah, Lysander tidak peduli.

"Ya, benar sekali, Lysander! Aku memang berhubungan sex dengan mereka semua sekaligus di ruang ganti, kecuali kau, tentu saja, karena kau masih tetap kuanggap adikku, tidak mungkin aku tidur dengan adikku sendiri kan?"

"Aku bukan adikmu... dan aku meminta bagianku sekarang," kata Lysander dan langsung mencium Lily dengan kasar, menarik Lily mendekat padanya dan tangannya menjelajahi tubuh Lily.

Lily memberontak dan menggigit bibir Lysander sampai berdarah. Lysander melepaskannya, darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Apakah kau juga menggigit teman tidurmu yang lain, Lil?" tanya Lysander, kemudian menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Kadang-kadang, kalau aku tidak menyukai orang itu."

"Mengapa kau tidak menyukai aku?"

"Karena kau baru saja merusak kepercayaanku padamu, Lysander."

"Kau yang membuat aku melakukan hal ini, Lil, kau yang membuat aku menginginkanmu."

"Aku tidak pernah membuatmu menginginkanku, Lysander... kau mungkin sedang terpengaruh oleh sesuatu."

"Aku tidak sedang terpengaruh oleh apapun... aku memang menyukaimu... aku mencintaimu sejak lama saat kita masih di Hogwarts... aku masuk The Cannons karena aku ingin bertemu dengamu dan aku tidak suka kau bersama Dragomir bajingan itu, karena dia hanya menginginkan tubuhmu."

Lily memandang Lysander sesaat. "Teriman kasih sudah menyukai, eh, mencintaiku, Lysander, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan pria yang lebih muda," kata Lily dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Lysander.

Lysander berdiri terpaku di tempat. Tidak tertarik dengan pria yang lebih muda? Apa yang bisa Lysander lakukan mendengar pernyataan seperti itu? Dia kan tidak bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi lebih tua dari Lily. Lysander menggelengkan kepalanya dan ber-apparate di ruang tamu apartemennya.

* * *

><p>Anak itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Menuduhnya tidur dengan semua pemain The Cannons? Tidur dengan satu priapun belum pernah, Lily selalu berpikir bahwa dia akan tetap perawan sampai mati. Kemudian Lysander mencoba menciumnya, dimana adilnya itu? Ingin menciumnya setelah mengatainya pelacur. Mudah-mudahan luka dibibirnya tidak hilang selamanya supaya menjadi tanda baginya untuk bersikap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua. Lily memang masih memanggil Lysander dengan 'anak itu' karena sudah terbiasa, meskipun sekarang dia bukan anak-anak lagi. Dari kedua kembaran Scamander, Lily lebih dekat dengan Lorcan, yang lebih tenang dan penurut, dibandingkan dengan Lysander yang keras kepala dan susah diatur. Tapi, tadi dia mencium Lily, menciumnya dengan kasar. Kalau mau dibandingkan, Lily lebih menyukai ciuman Lysander dari pada ciuman Dragomir. Hah! Apa katanya tadi? Harusnya dia lebih menyukai ciuman Dragomir yang pandai mencium dari pada Lysander yang amatir, Lysander kan tidak pernah berkencan dengan seorangpun.<p>

"Lil, dari mana saja?" tanya Dragomir, merangkul Lily dan menariknya merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Dari toilet..."

"Ke apartemen-ku, yuk! Banyak yang bisa kita lakukan disana," kata Dragomir, berbisik dengan penuh nafsu di telinga Lily.

Lily terkikik. "Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan!"

Kalau dipikir-pikir dia tidak ingin mati sebagai perawan, kalau ada kesempatan mengapa tidak. Lily dan Dragomir ber-disapparate dan muncul di ruang tamu, appartemen yang luas dan mewah. Wajar saja mewah, pemain-pemain Quidditch, biasanya bergaji ribuan Galleon, bahkan lebih.

Mereka berciuman dan saling merapatkan tubuh satu sama lain.

"Lysander tidak akan berkata apa-apa lagi padaku setelah ini," bisik Dragomir dibibir Lily.

Lily tersentak. "Lysander? Apa hubungan Lysander dengan ini?"

"Dia meninjuku siang tadi," kata Dragomir, kemudian mencium Lily lagi.

Lily menjauhkan diri. "Mengapa dia meninjumu?"

"Yah, karena aku mengatakan betapa _sexy_-nya dirimu, Lil," kata Dragomir, menarik Lily lagi dan menciumnya.

Dragomir masih menciumnya tapi pikiran Lily sudah tidak terfokus pada ciuman itu lagi. Setelah mendengar nama Lysander, nafsunya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda langsung lenyap. Lily cepat-cepat memisahkan diri dari Dragomir.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Dragomir.

"Eh, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Lily, merapikan pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja," kata Dragomir cepat sebelum Lily ber-disapparate.

"Maafkan aku, Dragomir, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti perawan yang malu-malu begitu, Lil, aku tahu kau sudah tidur dengan Matteo."

"Tidur dengan Matteo?" tanya Lily kaget, dari mana gosip ini berasal. Matteo, laki-laki 50 tahun yang sudah beristri, yang benar saja?

"Ya, banyak orang yang membicarakannya, bahkan menurut mereka kau juga sudah tidur dengan Ambrocate dan sebagian anggota klub... apa salahnya kau memberikan satu malammu untukku."

Lily menarik nafas, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak atau mengutuk Dragomir dengan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar.

"Salahnya, Dragomir, adalah bahwa aku tidak pernah tidur dengan orang-orang yang kau katakan tadi."

"Oh ayolah, Lil, tidak ada salahnya satu malam denganku... aku sangat hebat di ranjang dan aku akan memuaskanmu... atau kau memasang tarif? Bilang saja berapa! Aku akan membayar!"

Lily tidak dapat menahan amarah lagi, dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Dragomir sambil menggumamkan Kutukan Kepak Kelelawar.

* * *

><p>Keesokan hari setelah itu, Lily menghindari, baik Lysander, maupun Dragomir. Dragomir memberikan pandangan membunuh pada Lily dan Lily tak peduli, sebaliknya dia malah bersyukur supaya pria itu tidak dekat-dekat dengannya lagi. Lysander mencoba beberapa kali bicara dengannya, tapi dia tidak mengindahkan Lysander. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa yang menyebarkan gosip tentang dia, yang adalah pelacur yang sudah tidur dengan Manager The Cannons, Matteo, sebagian anggota klub, dan Ambrocate, pemilik The Cannons, yang cuma sekali-kali datang ke kantor. Mengapa tidak sekalian saja mengatakan bahwa dia juga tidur dengan Frank Sterling, <em>chairman<em> The Cannons. Kalau Lily berhasil tahu si penyebar gosip, dia berjanji akan langsung membunuh siapapun dia.

"Lil, makan siang, yuk!" kata Lysander, yang kelihatannya baru saja selesai latihan, beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu.

"Aku sibuk... ada beberapa hal yang harus kutulis sehubungan dengan hasil rapat staff minggu lalu," kata Lily mendengus. Setelah kejadian di Sky Night tempo hari, Lily tidak bersikap sopan lagi pada Lysander dan Dragomir. Buat apa? Mereka sendiri orang yang tidak sopan.

"Tapi, kau perlu makan, Lil," kata Lysander memaksa.

"Pergilah sendiri, Lysander! Jangan pedulikan aku... kalau aku ingin makan aku akan pergi sendiri," kata Lily, menunduk menulis laporan diperkamennya.

"Kau masih marah karena karena kejadian kemarin itu, ya?"

"Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Aku minta maaf karena memperlakukanmu dengan buruk dan mengataimu jalang, tapi aku tidak akan menarik perkataan tentang aku mencintaimu, karena aku memang mencintaimu dan aku akan menunggumu sampai kau melihatku sebagai diriku bukan sebagai orang yang lebih muda darimu."

"Hahaha, selamat menunggu, kalau begitu! Selamanya aku tidak akan tertarik pada orang yang lebih muda dariku," kata Lily, mendengus.

"Kalau aku lebih tua kau akan menyukaiku, terlepas dari keluarga kita adalah sahabat?"

Lily mengangkat muka memandang Lysander dengan teliti kemudian teringat ciuman mereka yang cuma sesaat sebelum Lily menggigit bibirnya. "Mungkin!"

"Mengapa kau tidak menyukai pria yang lebih muda?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawabmu, Lysander. Pergilah!"

"Aku ingin tahu, Lily!"

"Rasa ingin tahu bisa membunuhmu, begitu kata pepatah Muggle... dan aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu kalau kau tidak meninggalkan aku sendiri," kata Lily, menyambar tongkat sihirnya.

"Oke... aku pergi!" kata Lysander mengangkat tangannya tanda berdamai, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Lily.

Lily melanjutkan menulis laporan selama beberapa menit sebelum Matteo, laki-laki berbadan tinggi besar dengan kumis tipis melintang di atas bibirnya, keluar dari kantornya dan menyuruh Lily menyingkir untuk makan siang, karena setelah makan siang ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan.

Lily ber-apparate di Leaky Chauldron dan memesan makan siang pada Tom, pria tua yang bergigi ompong. Lily sedang menikmati makan siangnya berupa potongan ayam goreng dan kentang goreng, ketika seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang, duduk di depannya.

"Apa kabar, Lil," kata Alan, meletakkan makan siangnya di atas meja.

"Baik," jawab Lily singkat.

"Tidak ada tempat kosong lagi, jadi aku memilih bergabung denganmu," kata Alan, kemudian mulai mengigit ayamnya juga.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Lily berusaha bersikap santai.

Alan sudah jauh berubah, pikir Lily, sambil memandang profil Alan yang tinggi dan kelihatan lebih dewasa. Wajahnya semakin tampan, tapi mata abu-abu dan rambut hitamnya tetap sama, meskipun rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang.

"Kupikir kau ada di New York," kata Lily teringat alasan putusnya hubungan mereka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah karena mereka berdua tidak mampu untuk berhubungan jarak jauh. Alan akan berangkat ke New York dan Lily tidak rela melepaskannya, tapi Alan harus pergi karena Alan adalah pewaris Zabini Limited, yang harus bertanggungjawab pada perkembangan perusahaan itu. Alan merupakan harapan perusahaan dan orangtuanya. Lily menghabiskan waktunya berminggu-minggu menangisi Alan, tapi dia tahu Alan tidak mungkin kembali, Alan akan terus pergi karena dia harus memikirkan orang lain bukan hanya dirinya sendiri.

"Aku baru saja kembali karena Iris juga sudah kembali dari Selandia Baru, aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Oh..."

"Kerja dimana sekarang, Lil?"

"The Cannons... Junior Manager," jawab Lily.

"Kau sudah menikah?"

"Belum... kau sudah menikah?"

"Ya..."

Jantung Lily berhenti berdetak selama sesaat. Biar bagaimanapun, Alan adalah cinta pertamanya, dia tidak mungkin melupakan Alan begitu saja.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Lily, mencoba menjaga suaranya tetap normal.

"Amelia Gardener... dia cantik berambut merah," kata Alan, memandang rambut Lily.

"Oh! Sudah punya anak?"

"Ya, namanya Luke, berumur setahun... dia memiliki rambut merah seperti Amelia," kata Alan dengan pandangan menerawang, mungkin sedang mengenang Luke dan Amelia.

"Apakah mereka ada di Inggris?"

"Tidak... aku cuma datang sebentar untuk bertemu Iris, kemudian akan kembali ke New York bersama Mother dan Father," kata Alan.

"Oh..."

Mereka makan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Lily tidak ingin bicara, hatinya sakit membayangkan kebahagiaan Alan. Apa yang terjadi jika saat lulus Hogwarts Lily juga berangkat ke New York, apakah jalan ceritanya akan lain? Apakah dia dan Alan mungkin sudah menikah dan memiliki dua orang anak berambut merah dan berambut hitam? Lily mengerjapkan mata menahan tangis. Dia tidak boleh menangis sekarang, apa yang akan dikatakan Alan nanti. Dia mungkin akan berpikir bahwa Lily adalah wanita cengeng yang hidup dengan mengenang masa lalu.

"Maukah kau jalan-jalan ke Diagon Alley bersamaku, Lil?" tanya Alan, setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Ya, baiklah!" kata Lily. Untuk mengenang masa lalu tambahnya dalam hati.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri toko-toko di Diagon Alley sambil membicarakan saat-saat mereka di Hogwarts. Lily beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata untuk menahan jatuhnya airmata.

* * *

><p>Lysander baru saja selesai makan siang dan sedang melihat-lihat sapu terbang baru di toko Peralatan Quidditch Berkualitas, ketika Lily dan Zabini lewat di depan toko itu. Lysander dapat melihat mereka melalui pintu toko yang terbuat dari kaca, sedang Lily dan Zabini tidak menyadari kalau mereka sedang diamati. Sesaat Lysander merasa marah, mau apa Lily berduaan lagi dengan Alan Zabini yang menyebalkan itu, pikirnya. Setelah kemarahannya reda dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka. Menjaga jarak agar tidak terlihat, dia berjalan perlahan menyembunyikan diri di punggung orang-orang yang melewatinya.<p>

Lily dan Zabini terus berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa dengan riang gembira. Lysander merasa seolah kepalanya baru saja dihantam oleh pemukul beater. Dia memang sudah pernah melihat Lily tertawa gembira seperti itu, tapi dulu sekali sejak di Hogwarts. Zabini-lah yang membuat Lily selalu gembira, Zabini-lah yang merupakan cinta pertama dan terakhir Lily. Tidak akan ada ruang bagi orang lain, termasuk dirinya, dia hanya orang lewat yang kebetulan juga sangat mencintai Lily.

Dia berhenti di dekat toko yang memajang barang-barang pecah-belah di etalasenya dan membiarkan Lily dan Zabini berlalu, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja bertemu. Lily tentu akan membunuhnya kalau tahu dia mengikuti mereka. Lysander duduk di bangku yang disediakan di depan toko dan memandang orang-orang yang lewat tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan mereka.

* * *

><p>Lily sangat menikmati saat ini, ketika Alan berjalan di sampingnya dan menceritakan tentang banyak hal, tentang saat-saat indah mereka di Hogwarts kenangan yang tidak akan mungkin terlupakan. Ingin rasanya dia kembali ke saat-saat itu, tapi dia tidak bisa, dia sudah melewati saat-saat Hogwarts, dia sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya untuk berpikir ke depan. Alan bukan miliknya lagi, ada dua orang yang menantikannya di New York, seorang bayi dan seorang istri. Lily tidak boleh egois, Lily harus bisa melepaskan Alan untuk selamanya.<p>

"Nah..." kata Alan, setelah mereka tiba di ujung pertokoan. Tempat itu sepi karena ada jalan kecil yang menuju Knockturn Alley, yang cuma dikunjungi oleh beberapa orang tertentu.

"Ya..." kata Lily.

"Aku senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu, Lily, aku juga senang kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan."

"Sama, Alan... aku senang."

"Lily, aku... saat bersama denganmu di Hogwarts adalah saat terindah dalam hidupku. Kau adalah bidadariku dan selamanya akan terus seperti itu... aku menyesal karena tidak mengajakmu kencan sebelum kelas tujuh, tapi aku bahagia untuk setahun yang singkat itu... ingin rasanya aku kembali ke tahun itu."

Lily mengerjapkan mata lagi. Dia tidak akan menangis, dia menguatkan diri dan mengangkat muka memandang Alan.

"Meskipun ingin, kita tidak akan bisa kembali. Tahun itu hanya akan jadi kenangan, yang mungkin akan pudar sejalan dengan waktu."

"Tidak, Lil, tahun itu tidak akan pudar dalam ingatanku. Saat-saat itu akan selalu ada dan mungkin akan selalu kukenang saat aku sedang ingin mengenangmu."

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh mengenangku lagi... ingat! kau punya Luke dan Amelia yang mencintaimu. Kenangan denganku harus dilupakan... aku juga... aku juga akan berusaha untuk melupakanmu... dan kita... kita bisa memulai hidup baru kita bersama orang lain yang menyayangi kita."

Alan mengulurkan tangannya memeluk Lily. "Lily, aku mencintaimu..." bisiknya.

Lily memeluk Alan dan berusaha menahan airmatanya. Dia juga sangat mencintai Alan, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena Alan punya istri dan seorang bayi. Lily tidak bisa memiliki Alan sekarang, kisah mereka telah berakhir, meskipun bukan seperti akhir yang diinginkan Lily

"Jangan, Alan, yang kau cintai sekarang adalah Amelia. Amelia pasti sangat mencintaimu, jadi kau harusnya mencintai dia juga... ingat! Amelia bukan Lily," kata Lily melepaskan diri.

Alan tertawa suram. "Ya, Amelia..."

"Pergilah! Mungkin sekarang kita tidak bisa bersama, satu saat nanti anak cucu kita mungkin akan menggantikan kita... atau seperti yang selalu dipercaya para Muggle, dikesempatan lain dan di kehidupan lain kita mungkin bisa bertemu lagi dan jatuh cinta."

Alan tertawa suram lagi. "Kau mengambil kelas Telaah Muggle?"

"Ya, itu kelas favoritku..."

"Yah..."

"Pergilah, Alan! Semoga kau selalu bahagia!" kata Lily.

"Kau juga, Lil, berbahagialah karena aku akan sangat sedih kalau kau tidak bahagia."

"Aku bahagia, Alan! Aku pasti bahagia..." kata Lily mengulurkan tangannya.

Alan menjabat tangannya, sambil menatap Lily.

"Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan menengok ke belakang lagi... selamat tinggal, Alan!" kata Lily, kemudian membalikkan badanya dan melangkah pergi tanpa membalikkan badan melihat Alan. Airmata bercucuran dipipinya. Lepaskan dan lupakan, semua ini akan berlalu sejalan dengan waktu yang tidak akan pernah berhenti kecuali manusia itu mati. Lily juga begitu, kisahnya bersama Alan akan terlupakan mungkin tidak secepat orang yang mengapus ingatan orang lain dengan Jampi Memori, tapi pelan-pelan dia akan bisa melupakannya. Alan juga pasti begitu, kisah mereka hanya akan tersimpan diotak bagian belakangnya, dia punya banyak hal yang harus diletakkan diotak bagian depannya dan yang pasti bukan Lily.

Lily menghapus airmatanya dan bersikap tegar, dia tidak menengok ke belakang, dia tidak tahu apakah Alan masih ada atau sudah ber-disapparate dan dia tidak ingin tahu. Dia terus berjalan dengan cepat melewati beberapa toko, tanpa menengok ke belakang sampai sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Lily!"

Lysander... ini suara Lysander, pikir Lily. Dia berbalik dan benar saja, Lysander sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Dia berusaha tersenyum, tapi tidak bisa, tidak bisa... dia hanya ingin menangis. Ya, menangis.

"Lysander!" kata Lily, mendekati Lysander, menyambar lenganya dan menyeretnya ke belakang sebuah toko.

"Mau apa kita ke sini?" tanya Lysander memandang kelilingnya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Berbalik!" perintah Lily, memutar telujuknya menyuruh Lysander berbalik.

"Mau apa?"

"Aku ingin pinjam punggungmu," kata Lily, membalikkan tubuh Lysander, meletakkan lenganya di punggung Lysander dan menempatkan kepala dilengannya kemudian menangis.

Dia menangis dan terus menangis. Dia sangat ingin bersama Alan, dia mencintai Alan, tapi dia harus memaksakan diri untuk melupakannya, melupakan kisah mereka selamanya.

"Sudah selesai!" tanya Lysander.

Lily berusaha tenang dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Mengapa kau menangisi si Brengsek itu?"

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara tentang itu... dan jangan menyebutnya brengsek!"

"Kau juga tidur dengannya?" tanya Lysander ganas.

Ya ampun, mengapa semua orang mengira dirinya adalah pelacur kelas kakap yang tidur dengan semua orang berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan orang yang kau cintai, Lily?"

"Oh, sungguh menyenangkan Lysander... benar-benar hebat, malam yang takkan terlupakan dan penuh kenangan," kata Lily jengkel.

"Ohya? Ikut denganku ke apartemenku sekarang Lily dan kau akan lihat siapa yang benar-benar hebat dia atau aku," kata Lysander, memegang tangan Lily dan hendak ber-disapparate bersama.

"No way! Aku tidak tertarik dengan yang lebih muda," kata Lily menghentakkan tangannya dari Lysander.

"Aku tahu kau lebih tertarik pada Matteo dan Ambrocate, tapi aku lebih muda dan lebih bersemangat dari pada mereka dan aku akan memuaskanmu semalaman."

Lily mendelik pada Lysander. Imagenya sudah benar-benar hancur di depan semua orang. Apa yang dikatakan oleh orangtua dan keluarganya kalau tahu bahwa Lily Potter adalah seorang pelacur yang biasa dipakai oleh Senior Manager, pemilik, juga para pemain The Cannons. Orangtuanya akan langsung membunuhnya. Siapa bangsat yang menyebarkan fitnah pengerikan ini tentang dia.

"Bagaimana, Lily, kau tertarik?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengutukmu sekarang Lysander, tapi aku tidak punya waktu. Aku harus kembali ke kantor karena Matteo..."

"Ohya, Matteo... bagus sekali! Kau memang suka laki-laki yang seumuran dengan ayahmu, Lil."

"Ya, benar!" kata Lily bosan. "Aku memang sangat menyukai Matteo."

Lily kemudian ber-apparate meninggalkan Lysander yang mendengus.

* * *

><p>Malam setelah pulang kerja Lily dan Kristen makan malam di Sky Night kemudian minum-minum sambil menonton penyanyi wanita bergaun malam yang pendek dan berdada terbuka. Dia sedang menyanyikan lagu lama <em>Sekuali Penuh Cinta<em>.

Lily merasa hangat dan melayang seolah dunia adalah tempat yang sangat indah.

"Aku harus pergi, Jonathan sedang menungguku di apartemennya," kata Kristen, kemudian langsung ber-disapparate meninggalkan Lily.

Lily memandang penyanyi itu dan membayangkan kalau dia berpakaian seperti itu apakah ada pria yang akan menyapanya.

"Lily!" ternyata ada yang menyapanya, meskipun dia masih dalam setelan kerjanya yang kusam karena dipakai seharian.

Lily berbalik dan melihat Lysander berdiri di belakangnya, Lily langsung turun dari kursinya dan memeluk Lysander.

"Lysander, kau benar-benar tampan malam ini!" kata Lily dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman dibibirnya.

Lysander melototi Lily dengan tidak percaya. Lily sendiri juga tidak percaya apa yang dilakukannya, dia kelihatan benar-benar seperti pelacur murahan. Menggantungkan diri pada Lysander seolah Lysander adalah tali kehidupannya. Otaknya menyuruhnya menyingkir dari Lysander sekarang juga, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau bergerak.

"Lil, akhirnya kau mau mencoba darah muda, sudah bosan dengan yang tua?" tanya Lysander mencium Lily dengan keras dibibirnya.

"Benar sekali, Lysander! Bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke apartemenmu dan melihat seberapa kuatnya kau!"

Lysander menciumnya lagi kemudian keduanya ber-apparate di apartemen Lysander.

* * *

><p>Lily bangun, terkejut karena merasakan nafas seseorang di lehernya, tangan di pinggangnya dan kaki di atas kakinya. Lily berbalik dan memandang Lysander yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Kemudian kilasan-kilasan kisah semalam muncul dalam ingatannya, membuatnya menjerit keras. Merlin! Dia telah tidur dengan Lysander secara sukarela tanpa paksaan.<p>

Lysander terbangun dan memandang Lily. "Ada apa?"

Lily menarik selimut kearahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Lysander memeluknya. "Lil, semalam adalah malam terindah dalam hidupku... aku pikir kau sudah tidur dengan banyak orang, ternyata... kau masih... masih..." kata Lysander wajahnya memerah.

"Perawan... ya, dan sekarang tidak lagi... kau yang paling tahu hal itu kukira," kata Lily, tajam. Bangkit dan membawa selimut bersama membuat tubuh Lysander yang telanjang terlihat.

Lily menjerit dan berpaling. Lysander menyambar celana panjang dan memakainya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Semalam kita baik-baik saja... kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih kan?"

"Tidak! Kita tidak akan pernah jadi sepasang kekasih... malam ini adalah pemerkosaan..." kata Lily kembali berbalik dan bersyukur melihat Lysander sudah memakai celananya meskipun dadanya terbuka. Lily berhati-hati untuk tidak melototi dada Lysander.

"Pemerkosaan? Pemerkosaan? Aku tidak melihat kau menolakku semalam, Lil, kau bahkan memintaku untuk terus dan..."

"DIAM!" kata Lily dengan wajah memerah teringat kejadian semalam.

"Nah, kau juga ingat... lalu dimana salahnya?"

"Salahnya adalah aku tidak ingin tidur denganmu..."

"Kau sudah melakukannya, Lil, dan jangan mengatakan bahwa bahwa kau tidak menikmatinya."

"Ada yang salah dengan diriku semalam... itu bukan aku."

"Apa?"

"Aku mungkin terlalu banyak minum atau..."

"Atau kau sedang mencari kesempatan menghindar dariku... kau masih mencintai Zabini kan?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Alan, aku benar-benar..."

"Sudahlah, Lil... yang pasti aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak menyesali kejadian semalam."

"Semalam adalah kesalahan kuharap kau bisa bersikap dewasa dengan tidak membicarakannya."

"Kesalahan? Kau memang benar-benar keterlaluan, Lil!"

"Benar... lupakan adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini... mana pakaianku?"

Dia menyambar pakaiannya yang tergeletak dimana-mana dan menuju kamar mandi. Lily berpakaian dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung ber-apparate di ruang tamu apartemennya. Lily langsung mandi dan membersihkan diri. Kejadian semalam terbayang lagi dimatanya membuat wajahnya memerah. Ya, ampun! Mengapa dia dan Rose mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti ini? Rose bersyukur karena tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, sedangkan Lily mengingatnya sampai sejelas-jelasnya. Merlin! Apakah dia akan hamil? Dia tidak punya Ramuan Pengontrol Kehamilan. Mudah-mudahan tidak hamil, doa Lily dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin dua orang dalam keluarga punya anak di luar nikah.

* * *

><p>Lysander memandang kamar mandi yang kosong, Lily telah ber-disapparte, padahal dia masih ingin berbicara soal kejadian semalam. Baginya semalam adalah keindahan bukan kesalahan. Meskipun Lily mencari-cari alasan untuk meninggalkannya, tapi Lysander tidak akan meninggalkan Lily begitu saja. Dia akan bicara lagi dengan Lily besok.<p>

Keseokan harinya sikap Lily sama dinginnya seperti biasa seolah mereka tidak pernah berbagi keintiman di apatemennya. Lysander mengirim bunga lili putih yang cantik untuknya, tapi Lily melemparkannya ke tong sampah dekat ruang ganti. Lysander bahkan menuliskan puisi yang menurutnya sangat indah dan mengirimkannya pada Lily beserta coklat, tapi Lily merobeknya puisinya di depan Lysander dan memberikan coklatnya pada Kristen. Lama-lama sikap Lily ini membuat Lysander jengkel juga.

"Lily!" panggil Lysander, ketika Lily sedang keluar dari ruangan Matteo.

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau menghindariku, Lil?" tanya Lysander, berjalan bersama Lily menyusuri lorong.

"Karena aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu," kata Lily, berjalan cepat.

"Apakah karena aku lebih muda darimu, begitu? Aku tidak peduli soal kau lebih tua dariku karena cinta tidak mengenal usia."

Lily berhenti. "Aku peduli soal itu, kau harusnya mencari gadis-gadis yang seumuran denganmu, Lysander, bukan aku... dan satu hal yang penting, _aku tidak mencintaimu_. Kau harusnya sudah mengerti itu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mencintaiku, Lil?" tanya Lysander menatapnya dengan sedih

"Tidak ada! Pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku!" kata Lily, menatap Lysander sebentar kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Lysander berdiri mematung di koridor menatap Lily menghilang dibelokan.

"Hai, Lysander!" sapa Kristen ketika melewati Lysander.

"Hai, Kristen!" kata Lysander otomatis.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Coklat yang kemarin sangat enak. Aku tidak menolak kalau diberikan lagi," kata Kristen mengedipkan matanya pada Lysander.

Lysander tersenyum kaku.

* * *

><p>Syukurlah, anak itu tidak mengangguku lagi, pikir Lily setelah satu minggu berlalu dan Lysander tidak bicara dengannya lagi kecuali ada hal-hal penting tentang jadwal latihan dan jadwal wawancara. Minggu ini adalah minggu yang benar-benar sibuk karena mereka harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pertandingan Quidditch musim semi nanti. Segala persiapan itu berupa, pencarian pelatih yang cocok dengan semua pemain dan pembelian juga penjualan pemain.<p>

Matteo telah pergi ke Kementrian Sihir selama beberapa hari untuk mengikuti pertemuan di Markas Liga Quidditch Inggris dan Irlandia, Depertemen Permainan dan Olahraga Sihir. Jadi, untuk sementara tanggungjawab kantor ada di tangan Lily. Hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pemain, dari jadwal latihan sampai pola makan, semua harus diatur oleh Lily. Dia juga harus menemani para pemain, sekaligus menjadi juru bicara saat jumpa _press_ di Aula The Cannons.

"Jadi transfer pemain, eh!" kata Matteo, ketika mereka sedang duduk di kantor Matteo setelah makan siang.

"Aku punya daftar-daftar pemain yang dijual dari setiap klub," kata Lily sambil mencari daftar nama pemain dari tumpukan perkamen di atas meja. "Kalau kau ingin mencari wajah baru... menurutku Jones dari The Harpies adalah... nah ini dia!" Lily menarik sebuah perkamen panjang dari tumpukan dan memberikannya pada Matteo.

Matteo menerimanya dan membaca dengan penuh perhatian, mengangguk dan menggeleng beberapa saat lamanya.

"Jones memang bagus, tapi aku lebih tertarik pada Zanesov dari Puddlemere United," kata Matteo meneliti daftar dengan hati-hati.

Lily mengeluh dalam hati, dia sudah mengenal sering melihat Zanesov saat jumpa _press_ atau pertandingan persahabatan. Zanesov, seeker Puddlemere United, adalah laki-laki yang terlalu memuja diri sendiri. Dia tidak ingin orang-orang brengsek seperti Dragomir berkumpul di The Cannons.

"Omong-omong, Leonides tertarik pada Scamander," kata Matteo, sesaat kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Lily terkejut. Leonides adalah manager The Tornadoes

Matteo menatapnya tajam. "Kau mendengarku, Potter... aku mempertimbangkan untuk menjual Scamander."

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu... maksudku Lys, eh, Scamander adalah chaser kita yang terbaik dan kita akan kehilangan satu pemain kalau kau menjualnya."

"Itu tergantung pada pendekatan Leonides pada Scamander, kalau mereka menawarkan gaji yang besar kurasa Scamander juga akan mempertimbangkan hal itu. Lagipula kita bisa mengisi kekosongan pemain dengan membeli beberapa pemain bagus dari Irlandia."

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir kesedihan yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang lubuk hatinya. Dia tidak boleh bersedih, Lysander boleh pergi kemana saja terserah dia. Lagipula ini untuk kemajuan dirinya sendiri, dia tidak boleh terikat pada The Cannons karena masih banyak klub Quidditch lain yang bagus-bagus di luar sana.

"Atur jadwal latihan semester depan dan aku akan mencoba menghubungi pelatih dan mencari pemain baru di bursa pemain... aku juga harus menghubungi Sterling tentang Zanesov," kata Matteo dan menyerahkan perkamen lain pada Lily.

Lily keluar dari kantor dan berdoa dalam hati semoga ide Matteo tentang Zanesov dan Lysander ditolak oleh Sterling.

"Hai, Lily!" ada yang menyapanya dari belakang.

Lily berbalik dan melihat Povrovsk sedang mendekatinya. Povrovsk, beater The Cannons, adalah pria bertubuh tinggi besar dan berwajah tampan.

"Hai, Povrovsk!" kata Lily sopan.

"Mau ke Sky Nights bersamaku malam ini?"

"Maaf Povrovsk... aku punya banyak pekerjaan. Minggu ini benar-benar melelahkan."

"Ayolah, Lil! Aku lebih baik ratusan kali dari Matteo dan Ambrocate," kata Povrovsk, mendekatkan diri pada Lily dan menarik Lily ke tubuh.

Lily ingin menjerit jijik dan ingin langsung mengutuk Povrovsk, tapi dia menahan diri dan tetap bersikap sopan. Dia tidak ingin memain berharga The Cannons kabur karena Junior Manager The Cannons melakukan menyerangan brutal.

"Tolong lepaskan aku, Povrovsk! Sangat tidak sopan bersikap seperti inidi kantor," kata Lily mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Aku tahu kau lebih suka bermesraan di kamar, tapi satu ciuman tidak apa-apa kan?"

Wajah Lily langsung merah membara, ternyata gosip tentang dia sudah menyebar kemana-mana.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang, Povrovsk, atau kau ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya sayap-sayap kelelawar menyerang wajahmu yang tampan itu... apakah Dragomir belum bilang padamu bagaimana rasanya?" bisik Lily di telinga Povrovsk dengan desisan tajam, yang akan membuat takut siapa saja.

Povrovsk juga rupanya merasakan hal yang sama. Dia melepaskan Lily dan mundur memandang Lily dengan heran seperti belum pernah melihatnya.

"Bagus begitu, Povrovsk, dan ingat jangan dekati aku lagi," desis Lily lagi perlahan, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan.

Berapa orang lagi yang percaya kalau dia sudah tidur dengan semua staff dan pemain The Cannons? Lily menarik nafas dan menguatkan hati untuk menghadapi orang-orang seperti Povrovsk. Lily berbelok ke lorong yang menuju mejanya dan langsung berhadapan muka dengan Lysander, yang sedang berdiri di lorong seperti memang sedang menunggunya.

"Sepertinya kau tampak benar-benar menikmati berduaan dengan Povrovsk, Lily," kata Lysander.

Lily mengerutkan keningnya, jadi Lysander melihat dia dan Povrovsk.

"Ingin melacurkan diri dengannya setelah denganku, Lil?" tanya Lysander sinis.

Lily menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan diri kemudian melangkah melewati Lysander.

"Mau menjadikan kami perbandingan, Lil? Biasanya saat pertama kali selalu membekas dalam ingatan dan tidak..."

"_Silencio_!" desis Lily, mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Lysander. Lysander langsung tak bisa bicara. Lily mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mendesis di wajah Lysander.

"Aku akan membunuhku kalau kau berani menyebutku seperti itu lagi, Lysander! Selama ini aku menahan diri karena aku masih menghargai brengsek-brengsek seperti kalian, tapi satu kata lagi tentang aku sebagai pelacur, aku akan mengutukmu, tak peduli kau adalah pemain andalan The Cannons."

Lysander menatapnya. Mereka saling bertatapan sesaat sebelum Lily menyadari betapa dekatnya tubuh dan wajah mereka. Dia bisa merasakan nafas Lysander yang diwajahnya, membuatnya merona dan dadanya berdebar kencang, yang pasti bukan karena marah atau takut. Lily jadi teringat malam saat mereka bersama. Lily mundur, merasa lebih malu dan gugup dari biasanya, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Lysander.

Ya, ampun, Lil, jangan terpesona seperti itu, Lily memarahi dirinya sendiri, ingat dia adalah Lysander yang dua tahun lebih muda darimu, anak nakal yang selalu membuat kembarannya menangis. Lily setengah berlari menuju mejanya, duduk dan menenangkan diri.

* * *

><p>"Kau akan bertemu Matteo setelah ini?" tanya Jonathan saat mereka sedang di ruang ganti, setelah latihan Quidditch yang super ketat dengan pelatih dari Spanyol Eduardo Martinez.<p>

"Ya... aku harap tidak terlalu lama karena aku benar-benar capek," Lysander membuka locker dan mengeluarkan pakaian gantinya.

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi Martinez benar-benar bagus... aku yakin tahun ini kita bisa memenangkan Liga Quidditch."

"Menang sih belum, The Tornadoes dan The Shamrocks masih merupakan favorite sekarang ini... aku akan sangat senang kalau kita bisa masuk limabelas besar," kata Lysander sambil berpakaian.

"Kau ini... kau membuatku patah semangat," kata Jonathan.

"Itu kenyataan," kata Lysander.

Jonathan mendengus dan mulai berpakaian dalam diam.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan Lily?" tanya Jonathan setelah mereka keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Tidak ada... dia tetap tidak menginginkan aku," jawab Lysander, "Bagaimana Kristen?"

"Kami putus," jawab Jonathan cuek.

"Mengapa?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kusukai darinya... dan aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu," tambah Jonathan setelah dilihatnya Lysander ingin bertanya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa."

Mereka terdiam sesaat ketika berjalan meyusuri koridor menuju pintu keluar.

"Apakah kau mendengar apa yang dikatakan yang lain tentang Lily?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu," kata Lysander suram.

Jonathan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi pandangan mata Lysander membuatnya berhenti. Mereka tidak bicara lagi sampai tiba di belokan yang menuju kantor Matteo.

"Aku ke arah sini," kata Lysander.

"Sampai jumpa besok!" kata Jonathan.

Lysander melambai dan berbelok ke lorong lain kemudian tiba di pintu yang bertuliskan Senior Manager. Lysander mengetuk,

"Masuk!" terdengar suara dari dalam.

Lysander masuk dan melihat Matteo sedang duduk di kursinya dan mendiskusikan sesuatu bersama Lily, yang duduk di depannya.

"Duduklah, Scamander!" perintah Matteo, menunjuk kursi di sebelah Lily.

Lysander duduk.

"Ada berita bagus untukmu," kata Matteo tersenyum ceria.

Lysander menatap Matteo dengan bingung, kemudian memandang Lily yang menghindari pandangannya.

"Leonides menyukaimu dan dia ingin kau pindah ke klubnya."

"Leonides? Manager Tornadoes?"

"Ya, itu dia... bagaimana? Aku sungguh berharap kau mau karena The Tornadoes adalah pemenang Liga tahun lalu... dia bisa menaikkan pamormu dan pamor kita."

"Aku..." Lysander melirik Lily, tapi Lily sibuk menatap jendela di belakang Matteo. "Aku lebih suka di Cannons," kata Lysander, akhirnya memutuskan. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dari Lily.

Lily menatapnya sekarang, tapi dia mengabaikannya.

"Mengapa?" tanya Matteo kaget, rupanya dia sangat mengharapkan jawaban positif dari Lysander.

"Ya, karena Cannons lebih bagus... dari awal aku sudah disini dan aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Nak, kau tidak bisa selamanya di sini, Sacamander, karena kalau kau tetap di sini kau tidak akan berkembang. The Tornadoes merupakan klub besar dan ia akan membantumu untuk mengembangkan diri."

Lysander menggeleng.

"Aku ingin kau memikirkan lagi tentang ini... aku akan bicara dengan Leonides supaya dia bicara denganmu secara pribadi." kata Matteo, kemudian mengibaskan tangannya dengan gerakan mengusir.

Lysander berdiri dan keluar ruangan. Dia sudah hendak akan berbelok ke lorong yang menuju pintu depan ketika Lily memanggilnya dari belakang. Lysander berbalik dan melihat Lily berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mengapa kau menolak Tornadoes?" tanya Lily langsung ketika dia sudah mencapai Lysander.

"Aku suka Cannons."

"Oh ayolah! Semua orang suka The Cannons, tapi mereka tidak akan mengorbankan masa depan mereka untuknya."

"Dengar, Lil aku..."

"Kau yang dengar, Lysander! Semua yang dikatakan Matteo benar. Tornadoes klub besar, ia dapat meningkatkan pamormu dan kau bisa mengembangkan diri di sana."

"Tidak... aku tidak akan ke mana-mana."

"Kau memang benar-benar keras kepala!"

"Apakah kau tahu mengapa aku tidak mau ke Tornadoes, Lil?"

"Tidak... mengapa?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu... aku masuk ke sini karena kau di sini dan aku akan pergi kalau kau juga pergi."

"Pikiranmu memang masih seperti anak-anak, Lysander. Kau tidak boleh menghubungkan aku dengan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin suatu saat nanti di masa depan kau akan menyesal dan menyalahkan aku."

"Kau adalah masa lalu, masa sekarang dan masa depanku, Lily. Aku mencintamu dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu untuk setiap keputusan yang kuambil."

"Lama-lama sikapmu ini membuatku sebal... dengar Lysander, _aku tidak mencintaimu_, bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Mengapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus... aku hanya tidak mencintaimu seperti laki-laki mencintai perempuan. Oke, aku memang menyayangimu karena kita memang sudah bersama sejak kecil, tapi kalau untuk cinta. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..." kata Lily, menatap Lysander serius.

Lysander terkejut dan mundur. "Lalu mengapa kau tidur denganku?"

"Aku sudah bilang itu kesalahan... ada sesuatu pada diriku malam itu. Aku seperti terkena Jimat Pemikat atau sesuatu seperti itu, jadi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku."

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak mencintai aku? Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa untukku dihatimu?" tanya Lysander, wajahnya memucat. Selama ini dia selalu berpikir positif tentang segala sesuatu, juga tentang Lily, dia yakin bisa mendapatkan Lily suatu saat nanti, tapi kini segalanya terasa seperti mimpi buruk yang berubah menjadi kenyataan.

"Maafkan aku!" kata Lily, memandang wajah pucat Lysander dan kelihatannya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah... aku... aku mengerti. Baiklah! Bilang pada Matteo, aku akan bergabung dengan The Tornadoes," kata Lysander, lalu berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Lily.

* * *

><p>Lily menatap Lysander yang berjalan meninggalkannya dengan perasaan sedih. sebutir airmata jatuh dimatanya. Lily mengerjapkan mata. Tidak! Dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Lysander, bukan? Dia mencintai Alan, ya, Alan adalah satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya, tapi mengapa airmata ini jatuh semakin deras dipipiku, pikir Lily. Lily mengerjap lagi dan menghapus airmatanya kemudian berjalan ke mejanya<p>

Dia mendiktekan beberapa laporan pada pena bulunya sambil berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan Lysander. Ya, Lysander sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya dan dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Lysander. Keputusan Lysander untuk bergabung dengan The Tornadoes sudah benar karena di sana Lysander akan berkembang dan mungkin akan menjadi salah seorang atlit Piala Dunia Quidditch dua tahun mendatang.

Keesokan harinya Matteo langsung memanggil Lily di kantor dan mencurahkan kekesalannya karena Ambrocate tidak setuju penunjukan Zanesov, dan dia menyuruh Matteo untuk membeli pemain dari Irlandia. Lily tersenyum dalam hati untuk hal ini. Ambrocate juga tidak menyukai kepindahan Lysander, tapi Matteo berhasil membujuknya agar dia melepaskan Lysander.

"Pergi sekarang Potter dan suruh Kristen mengatakan pada semua orang untuk berkumpul di Aula karena kita harus menyampaikan beberapa hal penting," kata Matteo akhirnya setelah selesai mencurahkan kekesalannya pada Lily.

"Baik!" kata Lily, lalu keluar. Dia tidak menemukan Kristen di mejanya di depan kantor Matteo.

Kemana dia, tanya Lily dalam hati sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong yang menuju lapangan Quidditch.

"Ayolah, Lysander..."

Lily mendengar suara Kristen dari sebuah pintu di sebelah kiri, ketika melewatinya.

"Pergilah, Kristen!" terdengar suara Lysander.

"Apakah kau masih menyukai Lily si pelacur itu? Dia tidak menyukaimu, Lysander... dia menyukai Matteo, semalam aku melihat mereka bercinta di atas meja... harusnya kau sudah tahu wanita jalang macam apa dia!" terdengar lagi suara Kristen. Kata-katanya membuat Lily langsung membeku di tempatnya. Kristen? Kristen orang yang dianggapnya sahabat, yang telah bersama-sama dengannya selama lima tahun. Kristen?

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau bicara begitu tentang Lily, Kristen, dia kan sahabatmu."

"Dia bukan sahabatku lagi... aku dan Jonathan putus karena dia, dia tidur dengan Jonathan," kata Kristen, dengan suara yang terdengar sedih namun merayu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lysander, terdengar nada marah dalam suaranya.

"Benar... Lily memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu... dia itu maniak dan mau tidur dengan siapa saja."

Suasana hening sesaat, kemudian...

"Lily dan Jonathan?"

"Ya, mereka tidur bersama... Lily cerita padaku bahwa dia lebih menyukai Jonathan, katanya Jonathan hebat."

"Terima kasih telah memberitahuku hal ini, Kristen, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa... permisi!"

Lily bergerak menyingkir dan masuk pada sebuah ruang di sebelah ruang itu. Lily menutup pintu dan sesaat kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Lily keluar pada saat bersamaan dengan Kristen. Mereka bertatapan sesaat.

"Lily, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kristen tersenyum.

"Kristen, aku telah mendengar semua yang kau katakan pada Lysander," kata Lily menatap Kristen, yang langsung berhenti tersenyum. "Aku tidak menduga bahwa semua fitnah ini berasal darimu... aku pikir kita bersahabat, Kristen, kau adalah sahabatku yang membuat aku mampu bertahan di sini, tapi kau... kau menghancurkan semuanya."

Kristen menatap Lily sesaat kemudian memandang tembok di belakang Lily.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu, Kristen? Mengapa?" tanya Lily hampir menjerit.

"Karena aku membencimu, Lily... kau adalah orang yang paling kubenci di dunia ini. Kau adalah Tuan Putri, semua orang menganggapmu cantik, dan semua orang ingin berkencan denganmu. Kau pintar, Lily Potter, Junior Manager Chudley Cannons, semua orang mengenalmu... Lily Potter, anak Harry Potter yang terkenal... dan kau punya segalanya. Sedangkan aku... aku tidak punya apa-apa, aku cuma seorang sekretaris... tidak ada apa-apanya. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan aku karena kau ada di sebelahku... semua cowok yang aku sukai menyukaimu. Mereka mendekatiku karena aku adalah sahabatmu, mereka ingin aku mendekatkan mereka denganmu. Karena itulah, Lil, karena itulah aku mengatakan pada mereka semua bahwa kau adalah perempuan jalang... pelacur yang sudah tidur dengan semua staff The Cannons."

Lily memandang Kristen tak percaya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dibantah, tapi dia tidak minta dilahirkan dengan tampang seperti ini, dia tidak minta untuk menjadi anak Harry Potter, dia tidak menyuruh semua orang menyukainnya dan bukan dia yang mengangkat diri sendiri sebagai Junior Manager The Cannons.

"Yang tidak bisa kupercaya adalah teganya kau memfitnah aku setelah semua yang kita jalani bersama... setelah bertahun-tahun persahabatan kita," kata Lily sedih. Dia tahu dia tak akan pernah bisa lagi menjadi sahabat Kristen untuk selamanya.

"Jangan kaget, Lily, aku memang sudah membencimu dari dulu, tahun-tahun kebersamaan kita adalah kebohongan..."

Lily mendesah membayangkan tahun-tahun yang telah dilaluinya bersama Kristen, tertawa dan menangis bersama. Dia masih belum percaya bahwa itu adalah kebohongan.

"Satu hal lagi, Lil, akulah yang memberikan Mantra Bercinta pada minumanmu waktu itu, aku ingin kau tidur dengan siapa saja yang menyapamu pertama kali... aku ingin kau benar-benar menjadi perempuan jalang... Kau beruntung karena Lysanderlah yang menyapamu pertama kali, jadi dia tidak menyebarkan kejadian itu."

Lily merasakan wajahnya panas membara. Mantra Bercinta? Lily belum pernah mendengarnya, tapi itulah yang terjadi malam itu sehingga dia dan Lysander...

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku Kristen!" kata Lily dengan marah. "Pergilah, sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

Kristen menatap Lily sesaat dan pergi meninggalkan Lily yang bernafas berat, menahan amarah. Lily bersandar di tembok dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kepada tembok di belakangnya. Lily kasih belum percaya, Kristen-nya, sahabatnya, yang selalu mengikut apapun yang dilakukan Lily... mereka punya beberapa pakaian dan sepatu yang sama, Kristen-nya yang ingin mencat rambutnya menjadi merah seperti Lily adalah orang yang membencinya. Lily menyeka airmata yang jatuh dipipinya. Hatinya sakit karena dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Lily, kau baik-baik saja?"

Lily mengangkat muka dan bertatapan dengan mata gelap Jonathan.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja..." kata Lily, menguatkan diri dan tersenyum pada Jonathan.

"Aku bertemu dengan Kristen tadi..." kata Jonathan, menyandarkan diri di tembok di samping Lily.

Lily menatapnya.

"Aku tahu semua yang dia lakukan padamu, Lil," kata Jonathan, memandang ke depan. "Aku menyuruhnya minta maaf padamu... kami bertengkar dan kami putus."

"Kristen memang tidak suka kalau ada yang melarangnya melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya benar," kata Lily tersenyum. Biar bagaimanapun Kristen adalah sahabatnya selama lima tahun, terlalu banyak kenangan.

"Ya, dia begitu..."

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Lily, memandang Jonathan.

"Ya, dulu... sekarang tidak lagi... aku tidak bisa mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai dirinya sendiri," kata Jonathan. "Aku berkencan dengannya selama beberapa bulan ini karena aku ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa masing-masing orang punya pesona dan potensi diri... aku ingin dia melihat dirinya sendiri, menjadi dirinya sendiri, tanpa perlu menjadi orang lain, tapi tidak berhasil. Dia tetap berusaha menjadi dirimu sampai pada satu titik jenuhnya, dia akhir membencimu dan ingin membuatmu menderita."

"Ya, aku baru saja mengetahuinya... aku benar-benar tidak meduga Kristen akan melakukan hal ini padaku... aku selalu percaya dia menyayangiku," kata Lily mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ini bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk kita, karena tidak semua orang yang di sekitar kita itu tulus menyayangi kita."

"Yah, aku tahu."

Jonathan meletakkan tangannya di pundak Lily. "Jangan terlalu bersedih, Lil, tetaplah semangat... masih banyak orang di luar sana yang akan mau berteman denganmu."

Lily tersenyum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Lysander. Dia berdiri di ujung Lorong dan memandang Lily dan Jonathan dengan marah.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa, sobat," jawab Jonathan, menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Lily.

"Anjing pengkhianat!" desis Lysander, memandang Jonathan dengan marah "Kau tahu aku mencintainya, tapi kau tetap saja tidur dengannya dan kau..." dia menuding Lily dengan ganas, "... benar-benar wanita jalang, pelacur laknat, menyesal aku pernah mencintaimu."

"Bodoh, bisakah kau diam sebentar dan mendengarkan kami?" tanya Lily.

"Kau yang diam, Pelacur... aku tidak akan bicara denganmu lagi," kata Lysander dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ya, ampun! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Jonathan bingung.

"Kristen bercerita padanya bahwa kita tidur bersama," kata Lily menghela napas.

"Perempuan jalang jahanam itu!" umpat Jonathan marah. "Jangan sedih, Lil, aku akan bicara pada Lysander."

"Tidak usah, Jonathan... biarkan saja, kalau Lysander benar-benar mencintaiku tentu dia akan percaya padaku, bukan pada orang lain."

Jonathan mendesah.

* * *

><p>Aula pertemuan The Cannons terlihat meriah, musik lembut terdengar dan makanan-makanan yang lezat tersedia di atas meja panjang. Malam itu Lily mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu lembut yang selutut dengan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna sama. Dia mendesah lega memandang sekeliling ruangan. Walaupun dia bukan <em>event organizer<em>, tapi dia telah berhasil mengatur pesta dansa penyambutan dua orang pemain asal Irlandia dan sekaligus pesta perpisahan untuk Lysander. Lysander tidak bicara dengan Lily ataupun Jonathan setelah kejadian itu, dia hanya memberikan pandangan menusuk pada mereka setiap kali bertemu di lorong. Lily sebenarnya telah berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tapi hatinya seolah tertusuk sesuatu dan berdarah, hatinya sakit karena Lysander tidak sekalipun berpikir bahwa dia benar, bahwa semua yang didengarnya itu adalah kebohongan Kristen.

Lily memandang berkeliling, melihat bahwa semua orang menikmati pesta dansa itu, dia mendesah lega kemudian berjalan keluar ke arah taman. Dia berdiri di teras memandang taman sambil menghirup udara segara. Saat itu itulah dia melihat Lysander dan Kristen berpelukan dan saling berpagutan seperti sepasang sendok sampai tidak tahu tangan siapa yang mana. Lily ingin lari dan bersembunyi, tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, dia hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

Lily mengerjapkan mata menahan airmata. Tak bisa disangkal lagi, dia memang telah jatuh cinta pada Lysander dan sekarang Lysander telah bersama Kristen. Merasa seolah dunia telah hancur, Lily menarik nafas tajam, membuat Lysander dan Kristen terkejut dan melepaskan diri. Mereka memandang Lily sekarang. Kristen terkikik.

"Oh, rupanya pelacur kita..." kata Kristen sadis.

Lily menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menyerang Kristen dengan brutal. Dia harus bersikap sopan dia tidak ingin merusak pesta dansa, yang adalah hasil kerjanya sendiri.

Lysander tidak memandang Lily.

"Apa maumu, pelacur?" tanya Kristen, memandang Lily dengan marah.

"Tidak ada," jawab Lily setelah menyabarkan diri. Dia tidak ingin menjatuhkan dirinya pada level Kristen, dia adalah Lily Potter, wanita baik-baik, dan umpatan dan makian kotor tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku hanya ingin menyarankan kalau kalian ingin melakukan hal-hal yang membuat orang lain jijik, lakukanlah di tempat tersembunyi, jangan di taman terbuka yang membuat orang bisa melihat kalian."

Lily tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kristen karena dia memilih untuk masuk kembali ke aula sebelum kehilangan kesabaran.

"Lil," sapa Jonathan saat Lily berjalan melewatinya.

"Oh, hai, Jonathan," kata Lily tersenyum paksa.

"Pesta dansanya bagus... kau sudah bertemu dengan para pemain dari Irlandia?"

"Terima kasih, Jonathan... ya, aku sudah bertemu mereka sebelum acara dimulai. Mereka ramah," kata Lily asal, karena pikirannya sedang mengembara ke tempat lain.

Jonathan memandang Lily dengan teliti. "Ada apa deng... oh..." kata Jonathan paham, memandang melewati Lily.

Lily berbalik dan melihat Lysander dan kristen berjalan memasuki ruangan dan langsung menuju lantai dansa.

"Akhirnya kau menyadari bahwa kau mencintainya?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa... dia tidak pernah menganggap aku tidak bersalah. Aku ini pelacur, ingat?"

Jonathan mendengus tertawa.

"Hei?" Lily kaget karena menurutnya tidak ada yang lucu dalam hal ini.

"Sudahlah, Lil, lupakan Lysander, dia adalah orang bodoh dari semua orang yang paling bodoh. Kita lupakan dia dan menikmati pesta."

Lily tersenyum. Ya, ini adalah pesta dansa yang dibuatnya, dia ingin orang lain terhibur, jadi dia tidak boleh bersedih.

* * *

><p>Satu bulan telah berlalu Lily masih duduk di meja ini bekerja sebagain Junior Manager The Cannons. Banyak hal yang masih harus dilakukannya, tapi hidupnya terasa sepi. Dia kesepian, tidak ada Lysander yang selalu menyapanya setiap pagi, tidak ada Lysander yang selalu berusaha untuk bicara dengannya, membuatnya marah dan tersenyum. Lily merindukan Lysander. Lily telah membaca tentang Lysander di majalah olahraga, mereka mengatakan dia adalah pemain muda berbakat. Lily merasa bahagian untuk Lysander, meninggalkan The Cannons adalah pilihan terbaiknya.<p>

Kristen tidak bicara dengannya dan itu bagus karena dia juga tak ingin bicara dengan Kristen. Lily tidak tahu apakah Lysander dan Kristen masih berkencan dan dia tidak peduli, dia tidak akan berurusan dengan mereka lagi. Lily juga menghindari Sky Nights karena dia tidak ingin bertemu Lysander secara tidak sengaja di sana.

Hari itu dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya tanpa terjadi apa-apa. Matteo memanggilnya beberapa kali untuk membuat jadwal pertandingan persahabatan, yang akan diadakan musim dingin nanti. Malamnya dia ber-apparate ke flat murahan Rose dan makan malam bersamanya, juga Carina dan Scorpius. Lily tidak menyesal, dia senang berada di tengah-tengan keluarga kecil Rose, meskipun Scorpius tidur di sofa sempit, tapi mereka kelihatan seperti suatu keluarga yang bahagia.

Setelah menidurkan Carina dan meninggalkan Rose serta Scorpius di dapur, Lily kembali ke apartemennya dan berencana membaca novel detective sebelum tidur, dia menghidari novel romantis karena hanya akan membuatnya meneteskan airmata.

Lily ber-apparate di ruang tamu apartemennya dan terkejut melihat seseorang sudah ada di dalam ruang tamunya, sedang duduk di sofanya. Lily sudah mempersiapkan tongkat sihirnya ketika menyadari orang itu adalah...

"Lysander!" seru Lily terkejut, kemudian menyimpan tongkat sihirnya kembali.

"Lily..." kata Lysander bangkit dan mendekati Lily

"Keluar!" desis Lily, setelah mengatasi rasa terkejutnya. Meskipun dia merindukan Lysander, tapi bayangan Lysander yang berciuman dengan Kristen selalu membuatnya marah.

"Aku harus bicara denganmu, Lily."

"Bangsat tidak tahu sopan santun, harusnya kau menungguku di luar bukannya langsung masuk ke dalam ruang tamuku... keluar sekarang!" kata Lily, mendorong Lysander ke pintu.

Lysander tidak bergeming. "Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana sebelum bicara denganmu."

Lily mendelik pada Lysander dan melihat wajah Lysander suram dengan warna biru memar di bawah matanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lily, menunjuk wajah Lysander.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku ingin bicara denganmu... bisakah kita duduk atau..." Lysander memandang keliling ruang tamu.

"Tidak!" kata Lily tegas. "Bicaralah, setelah itu kau bisa pergi!"

"Lily, aku... aku ingin minta maaf untuk apa yang aku lakukan padamu. Aku tidak percaya padamu dan aku juga mengatai-ngataimu."

Lily menatap Lysander. "Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran tentang aku?"

"Aku bertemu Jonathan di Sky Night tadi ... dia, eh, meninjuku kemudian menceritakan padaku tentang kristen dan... semuanya."

"Oh..."

"Nah, bisakah kau memaafkan aku? Dan kita bisa memulai kisah kita, karena dia juga bilang bahwa kau... kau..." wajah Lysander memerah karena malu.

"Tidak!" kata Lily cepat. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jonathan tentangnya. "Keluar!" dia mendorong Lysander lagi.

Lysander menyambar pinggang Lily, dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka, kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut. Lily balas mencium Lysander dan melupakan semua penyebab kemarahannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak boleh menciumku seperti itu," kata Lily setelah mereka melepaskan diri.

"Mengapa? Aku akan menciummu seperti itu karena aku mencintaimu... aku selalu mencintaimu, Lil," kata Lysander, tidak melepaskan Lily, tapi membiarkan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Lily.

"Bagaimana dengan Kristen?"

"Kristen? Aku tidak berkencan dengan Kristen."

"Kalian berciuman dengannya..."

"Sebenar tidak tepat mengatakan kami berciuman karena dia yang menciumku."

"Kelihatannya kau menikmatinya," kata Lily sengit, mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi Lysander tidak melepaskannya.

"Oke, aku minta maaf, dan aku berjanji tidak akan mencium wanita lain lagi," kata Lysander, menatap Lily.

Lily menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin berkencan dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda."

"Oh ayolah, Lil, aku tahu kau mencintaiku juga... dan aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong tentang lebih muda dan sebagainya."

"Tapi kau benar-benar lebih muda dariku."

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Muda atau tua siapa peduli... yang penting adalah aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri..."

Lily tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya tentang Lysander yang terlalu kelebihan percaya diri karena Lysander telah menciumnya lagi dan Lily terhanyut dalam ciuman selama beberapa saat.

"Nah..." kata Lysander, setelah mereka melepaskan diri.

"Nah apa?" tanya Lily.

"Kau tidak akan menciumku seperti itu kalau kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Seperti itu? Seperti apa?"

"Yah, seolah akulah satu-satu orang di dunia ini tempat kau bergantung dan kau tidak ingin aku pergi."

Lily terkikik.

"Apa?" tanya Lysander terkejut, memandang Lily.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, tapi kalau memang seperti itu apakah kau akan pergi meninggalkan aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak... aku tidak akan pergi ke New York atau ke manapun, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Bagaimana kalau satu saat nanti, kau ditransfer ke Irlandia atau Spanyol atau..."

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku," kata Lysander, menatap Lily dengan yakin.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau akan menjadi managerku... dan hanya aku saja, bukan manager banyak orang."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau pasti mau, Lil, kau mencintaiku," kata Lysander, kemudian mencium Lily.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Lily lembut setelah mereka melepaskan diri.

"Aku tahu!" kata Lysander tersenyum bahagia.

"Apakah wajahmu tidak sakit?" tanya Lily, menyentuh memar diwajah Lysander.

Lysander meringis sedikit. "Tidak apa-apa, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang aku lakukan dan katakan padamu."

Lily mengambil tongkat sihirnya dan menyembuhkan wajah Lysander.

"Terima kasih," kata Lysander, menyentuh wajahnya.

"Oh ya, satu hal lagi..." kata Lily teringat sesuatu. "... kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tidak percaya apapun yang dikatakan orang tentang aku... kau hanya boleh percaya padaku."

"Aku tahu... aku berjanji untuk hanya akan percaya padaku."

Lily tersenyum dan mencium Lysander.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**TauHumba :D**


End file.
